Dasey Lemon!
by Zashleyfan2095
Summary: Very sensual and sexualy. 2 LEMONS. ONESHOT.


"Derekkkkk!" Casey screams from the top of the stairs. Derek sits in his chair relaxing. She came down the stairs and stood right in front of the TV.

"Casey can you please move, see I asked nicely." Derek said quickly. He couldn't miss the last half of the hockey game.

"Derek where is my favorite pink shirt. You know the one Liz gave me for Christmas.

"Oh that shirt, it was in the hamper so I think I used it to wipe up a stain on my floor." Derek let out a smile.

"Derek!!!! I got that for Christmas, what is wrong with you." She went on with a speech. Derek tried to look past her but all he could see was her shapely body. She wagged she finger in my face as he stared.

"Derek?"

"Derek?" This time she clapped her hands and snapped Derek out his trance. "What are staring at?"

"Uhh, trying to stare at the TV." Derek lied. Casey turned around and made her way to her room to find another shirt to wear to school Monday. Derek and Casey were all alone on a Saturday morning while everyone else where somewhere else. She flopped on her bed and flipped through a magazine. She heard footsteps follow behind her and walk into Derek's room.

Usually Derek always had something to do on Saturdays; Casey wondered why he wasn't out and about. She got up and walked over to his room. Casey knocked on the door and a muffled reply came back. "What!?"

Casey entered the room and saw Derek laying on his side doing nothing.

"What do you want?" Derek asked

"Why aren't you out and having fun?" She said taking a seat on the bed.

"Well why do you care so much?" Derek turned facing Casey's back.

"I don't it's just I wanted to be home alone, you know to relax." Casey replied in a bored tone.

"Oh well maybe I just wanted to be home alone, why don't you go out?" Derek asked.

"Well I'm not like you, your always out and stuff."

"Well not today, I want to stay home and 'relax'." Derek put air quotes around relax, mocking Casey. Casey stretched back and accidentally touched Derek's, it gave Derek a tingle. He touched her back and Casey was shocked.

"What was that for?" Casey said in a surprised tone.

"Accident" Derek lied. She went back to her stretched out position. Derek got up and walked to the other side of his bed where Casey was currently sitting. He stood in front of her.

"What" She wondered why he was looking at her so weirdly.

"Nothing" He continued to stand there. Casey just looked at Derek with a confused look. He stood there for about another minute or so and finally made a move. Derek touched Casey's leg right above her left knee. He made his way to her thigh until Casey yelped.

"What!?" He was startled

What are you doing!?" Casey was still yelling.

"Don't deny Casey, you know you want me!" Derek cried.

"Derek what are you talking about?" Casey finally settled her voice.

"I know how you look at me everyday, I know why you came in here." Derek said seductively. Casey had no clue what Derek was talking about, but before she could say anything he began to kiss her. She hesitated but soon relaxed. Finally, Casey broke the honor of locking lips.

"Derek I really do not understand!" Casey said craving his lips a little more.

"Well let me demonstrate." Derek shushed her and began making more seductive moves. He began to kiss her again and at the same time moved up her skirt. Casey flinched at this movement but let it continue. He rubbed her thigh in circles, tickling her. He laid her down and slowly got on top of her.

Casey laid on the bottom wondering what was happening, and why she was actually feeling something. Derek's hand moved everywhere, from up her skirt to up her shirt and Casey seemed to like it. A lot! She slowly peeled away Casey's clothing. First her skirt, then her shirt and next her tank top. They were both down to underwear and Casey was the first to strip away her undergarments. Her bra was on the other side of the room and her panties had found its way under the bed and Derek's boxer were resting on his desktop. They were both naked.

**LEMON**

Derek stopped and got up.

"Derek don't stop you are getting interesting." Casey said in a sexy tone and propped up onto her elbows.

"Fine I'll keep going." Derek climbed back on top of Casey. He spread her legs wide open and entered himself slowly into Casey. She moaned and groaned in pleasure. Derek moved up and down slowly the first time but then longer as time went on. He sucked her right breast and massaged the other. He then licked the nipple and came down to the stomach. Derek let his tongue linger on Casey's stomach. He then came down to where his member was currently inside her. Derek shoved so hard, Casey yelled his name and a tear rolled down her face.

"It felt so good, again." Casey whined. He moved as fast as he could and as hard as he could. Casey just whined in pleasure! Derek let his fluids loose inside of her and she cried with pleasure even more. He stopped and just said "your turn." Casey naked body got on top and laid on top of Derek's abs. She leaned down and kissed all the way down to his penis. She opened her mouth wide and let it slide into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down as fast as she could. This time it was Derek's time to moan and groan. He let his fluids run loose into her mouth again. She tasted it and liked it. She stopped bobbing her head and let it loose. She climbed onto Derek and kissed his neck and gave him a deeply passionate kiss. They fell asleep in each others arms feeling pleased and pleasured!

**LEMON**

Casey woke to still be on top of Derek. Derek had still been calmly asleep, but Casey relieved herself of his arms and walked over to her room, still naked. She got some more underwear and walked to the bathroom. She took a calm shower and slowly stepped out of it. When she came out she saw Derek seated on the toilet.

"You look even better wet." He mumbled. She got horny and walked over to him. Casey quickly threw her hair into a ponytail with the wet hair tie around her wrist. Her wet naked body climbed on top of Derek, which made even hornier.

"Hey, I got an idea." Casey said thoughtfully. Derek's face had formed into a curious look. "How about we take a shower together?" Derek's face lit up as he nodded is head wildly. He quickly stripped out of his only clothing, his yellow and orange boxers. Casey quickly turned on the shower, they both hopped in.

**LEMON!**

Casey placed her arms around Derek's neck and kissed him. Derek kissed her from her neck to her stomach, while the shower ran on both of them. Casey got frisky and slammed Derek against the wall and mumbled 'I want you inside of me now!'. Derek didn't hesitate after Casey stated that. She swirled around so that Casey's back was against the shower wall. She jumped onto him and they adjusted themselves so Derek was inside Casey. They both grunted in pleasure and kissed each other. They were still being showered. They continued until both were no longer to go any further. A few minutes later they stopped and sat there and let the water sprinkle them as they kissed passionately. Usually, Casey would know the limits but Derek exceeded them!

**LEMON!**


End file.
